Paper, electronic equivalents to paper, blackboards, whiteboards, or any other surface, are used as a background surface to write words, numbers, and/or create drawings. While these types of backgrounds may be used to draw a two-dimensional image or even a three-dimensional image, there are no known processes to automatically and/or dynamically change a two-dimensional image created on paper, blackboards, whiteboard, etc., into a three-dimensional image created on another type of background surface.